


Безумным легче жить

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [12]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Madness, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Мастер о повелителях времени, Войне Времени, неопознанных свиданиях и барабанах. С краткими нелирическими отступлениями о Докторе-гноме и безрассудстве.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Better Living Mad Than Sane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289832) by [Colourofsaying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourofsaying/pseuds/Colourofsaying). 



> Перевод сделан на Зимнюю Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - Ярк.

В моменты прояснения Мастер старался не думать о повелителях времени. Их больше нет, он несет вселенной свою месть (и разрушение, но разрушение — это весело, и оно тут вообще ни при чем, не считая общей склонности к бунту), вот и вся история. Но иногда барабаны отступали, и он не мог не думать об иронии ситуации. Представить только, единственный повелитель времени, насчет которого они даже не пытались обманываться в возможности излечения, повелитель времени, которому хватило безумия поменяться телами с трупом (и это было весело, хотя бы из-за их реакции), бросил всего один взгляд на их Войну и сбежал на самый край пространства и времени. Даже он не был настолько безумным, не настолько, как эти ненормальные, сражающиеся до конца в безнадежной войне. И эти люди его заморозили?

Все может пригодиться. Запасливые ублюдки. Но он никогда не слушал приказов. С облегчением он ухватился за мысль, почти не связанную с его народом и Войной.

Однажды, еще в Академии, Доктор вычислил, что первый порыв Мастера — делать противоположное тому, что ему говорят. С тонкостью и незаметностью парадокса он немедленно испытал на нем обратную психологию. Мастер улыбнулся, вспоминая. Доктор, Тета, он смотрел на Мастера (который никогда не думал о себе как о Кощее, даже вспоминая времена, когда _был_ Кощеем), словно кто-то ни с того ни с сего украл его ускоритель частиц. Непостижимо. Он объяснил Тете его ошибку во всех подробностях: не то чтобы это был первый раз, и обычно Тета просто улыбался. Поэтому он спросил:

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

В молодости ему не хватало мозгов, он вечно задавал вопросы с потенциально опасными ответами. Конечно, он так полностью и не перерос эту склонность к сложному и опасному. Наивно думать, что когда-нибудь он изменится.

— Потому что я не могу заставить тебя пойти со мной на экскурсию на завод ТАРДИС, — голос Теты был напряженным. Он стоял у окна, а Мастер растянулся поперек кровати. Небо гранатово поблескивало в лучах заката. Тета чуть мерцал, словно того и гляди растает в этом свете.

Мастер помнил, как он удивился.

— Почему ты просто не позвал меня?

— Потому что ты бы отказался и сказал, что это для маленьких.

— А ты проверь.

Он решил, что Тета удивится, насколько далека может быть реальность от ожиданий.

И Тета позвал, и Мастер согласился, и когда Тета взял его за руку, пока они смотрели на ТАРДИС-строительные доки, он ничего не сказал и не выдернул руки. Вспоминая теперь об этом, он смутно подозревал, что его провели.

Но барабаны возвращались, он слышал их приближение, и пока он еще мог думать о вопросах, о прошлом, Мастер оставить себе заметку спросить об этом у Доктора. А потом барабаны были здесь, они обрушились на его мозг экстазом хаоса, и он радостно сдался на милость бесконечности бессмысленного звука.

 

Единственный способ отдохнуть от барабанов, не в первый раз решил он, это перестать искать смысл. Мастер сидит за своим столом, по которому словно Пустота прошлась, и не помнит, как попал сюда. На его воротнике темное пятно — его веселит одержимость этого века рубашками в качестве официальной одежды.

Он потягивается, начинает перекладывать стопки бумаг — кто бы мог подумать, что верховному правителю планеты приходится иметь дело с таким количеством бумаг — и в конце концов натыкается на записку самому себе: «Спросить Доктора про поход на завод ТАРДИС» — о, точно! Любопытство подталкивает его пойти и спросить прежде, чем вернутся барабаны и он очнется за каким-нибудь жутким занятием, вроде поцелуя с Люси. Если попытаться, он обычно может вспомнить, что делал во власти барабанов, но он обнаружил, что результаты обычно скучны и не стоят усилий. Поэтому он слегка удивлен, когда отправляется поговорить с Доктором-стариком и обнаруживает Доктора-гнома.

— Ты это планировал? Как заставить меня пойти с тобой на экскурсию на завод ТАРДИС? — спрашивает он, остановившись рядом с клеткой Доктора-гнома.

Доктор-гном — он не может перестать называть его так, Доктор-гном ведь совсем не похож на Доктора-Доктора — даже не моргает, просто прислоняется к решетке своей клетки.

— Я попробовал кое-что, это не сработало, ты спросил, я объяснил, и ты сказал «Да».

— Я знаю. Так ты это запланировал?

— Ты старишь меня до состояния гнома, а потом врываешься ко мне с вопросами о свидании?

— Это было свидание? — мгновенно отвлекается удивленный Мастер.

— То, что я держал тебя за руку, было недостаточным подтверждением?

— Свидание?

— Да.

— Хм, — он вспоминает свой исходный вопрос и на мгновение задумывается. — Ты cпланировал это.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Потому что ты увиливаешь от ответа, — иногда до него не сразу доходит очевидное. И Доктор очень отвлекает.

— Ты просто гений.

Голова Мастера начинает болеть. Он устал и мечтает, чтобы барабаны вернулись, чтобы он мог немного отдохнуть, но они подозрительно медлят. Он раздраженно думает, что виноват наверняка Доктор, как-то их блокирующий. Доктор никогда не знал, когда остановиться и отвалить. Иногда Мастер чувствует себя как одна из глэдстоуновских проституток. Безумным ему жить легче, чем в своем уме.

— Я тоже так считаю.

— Я знаю, — голос Доктора тоже звучит устало, что логично, учитывая его нынешний возраст, так что Мастер прощает ему неприкрытый сарказм. Мастер недостаточно безумен, чтобы не связывать свое нынешнее поведение с поведением под барабанами. Он один и тот же, даже если не может вспомнить, что он делал под ними, и не уверен, что поступил бы сейчас так же в тех же обстоятельствах.

Если на то пошло, очень вероятно, что Мастер сделал бы все то же самое и без барабанов. Он наслаждается разрушением, а Доктор в виде гнома — это определенно весело, хоть и уменьшает шансы на интересный — и под интересным он понимает взрывной — результат. На самом деле, может, и стоит омолодить Доктора, чтобы он не помер от старости прежде, чем Мастер от него устанет. Этого еще не случилось, что странно, учитывая, что с их первой встречи прошло девятьсот лет. Может быть, он приближается к этой грани. Однако также может быть, что ему будет интересно еще пару тысячелетий.

Доктор смотрит на него с сомнением:

— Мастер? Ты еще тут?

У него такие большие глаза, отвлеченно замечает Мастер и чувствует внезапный порыв ударить кого-нибудь, или спалить к чертям стол для совещаний, или утопить Австралию, раз уж Японии больше нет.

— О-о-о, скажи еще раз мое имя!

Наверное, он похож на какую-нибудь землянку-малолетку и ему не стоит этого делать, но это же так весело, смотреть, как Доктор морщится. Его можно понять — подростки раздражают даже больше тупых подчиненных, а этих у него было предостаточно для сравнения.

Доктор вздыхает:

— Мастер. Ты постоянно куда-то исчезаешь.

— Я жду, когда вернутся барабаны, — поясняет Мастер. Он знает, что Доктор никогда их не слышал. Вот за что ему нравится Люси. Она, может, и землянка, но она тоже слышала барабаны, и ничто так не способствует налаживанию отношений, как общие интересы. — У них нету расписания.

— Конечно.

— Так тебе было бы легче, верно? Чтобы подготовиться, собрать силы для сопротивления, для неизбежной — и бесполезной — попытки переворота.

— Знаешь, даже когда ты не слышишь барабанов, ты ведешь себя так же.

— Я и есть тот же.

Не то чтобы барабаны были таинственным зельем Доктора Джекилла. Он не превращается в чудовище — если чудовище и существует, оно неотделимо от него.

— Я так не думаю.

— Я тот же.

— Ты не пытаешь меня, когда не слышишь барабанов. Ты говоришь о нашем прошлом, и ты... ты больше похож на того, каким я тебя помню до барабанов.

— Я тот же. — Мастер останавливается. Он чувствует странное великодушие и решает подержать тему признаний. — Чуть больше контроля. Барабаны, Доктор, я не помню, что случается, когда я слышу барабаны, не сразу и не без труда. Раньше я старался вспомнить, но меня никогда не шокировал результат. Ты слышишь, Доктор? Он никогда меня не шокировал. Я всегда один и тот же.

Доктор задумчиво кивает, его маленькое гномье тело скрючено у решетки в медитативной позе. Барабаны обычно вдохновляют на отличные идеи.

— Ты тот же, Мастер.

Странным образом, Мастера не удовлетворяет это признание.

— А может и не тот.

Ему очень не нравится, как обиженно это прозвучало. Ему кажется, что он звучит гораздо опаснее, когда стук барабанов отзывается в его костях, но, возможно, это просто барабаны искажают его слух. Ему нравится думать, что он звучит более опасно.

Доктору, похоже, очень хочется, чтобы Мастер ушел, словно он смертельно устал. Сейчас бы очень пригодилась лазерная отвертка, он мог бы омолодить Доктора, подбодрить его слегка. В таком виде он забавный, но быстро наскучивает, разве что решит заняться аэробикой или еще чем. Но отвертку он забыл в офисе, а когда он в своем уме, самое лучшее, чем он может развлечься — разговаривать с Доктором. Гораздо веселее ему бывает, когда он слышит барабаны.

— Какой же ты тогда?

— Я думал, тогда, когда ты позвал меня пойти с тобой, что ты в любой момент растаешь в небе.

— Я...

— Разумеется, именно это ты и сделал, со временем. Мы оба это сделали, мы пронеслись по вселенной огненным ливнем. Повелители времени не зря не покидали Галлифрей — мы не способны жить мирно. Слишком много власти, слишком много энергии, слишком много видения.

— Мы можем попробовать, — тихо предлагает Доктор. — Мы могли бы попробовать.

Это звучит как предложение. Мастер смеется.

— Мы можем жить отшельниками в нашей пещере-ТАРДИС, иногда выбираясь на планеты, чтобы купить молока и прочего, чего нам не вырастить самим. Хотя, вообще-то, ТАРДИС достаточно велика, чтобы построить там ферму, и тогда выбираться наружу совсем не нужно.

Это невозможно, и Доктору пора бы это хорошо знать.

— Это было не предложение. Просто наблюдение. Некоторые из нас и правда пытаются.

Это ложь. Мастеру даже не надо напоминать об этом.

— Все сказал насчет домашнего уюта?

— Я попробовал. Мне понравилось.

— Но все же ты здесь.

— Обстоятельства.

— Обстоятельства — это естественное следствие, когда кто-то вроде тебя примеряет домашний уют. — Он нарочно пытается быть жестоким. Доктор всегда, всегда будет растворяться в этом свете. Он — часть вселенной, вот он здесь и вот его уже нет, и не его дело пытаться осесть на одном месте, и особенно не с какой-нибудь тупой обезьяной.

— Да.

Мастер действительно ненавидит эту планету. Она довольно симпатичная, но люди — это такая тоска. А этот временной период! Он никак не поймет, почему Доктор постоянно возвращается сюда, именно в эти несколько сотен лет. Человечество будет скучным еще пару тысячелетий, и даже потом ему не сравниться в привлекательности с криллитанцами, которые меняют форму, но не сущность, что Мастеру очень даже близко.

Наконец-то приближаются барабаны, он слышит их издалека.

— А вот и барабаны, Доктор, ты слышишь? — Ему нравится напоминать Доктору, что он не слышит их, что они не его, напоминать ему, как Мастер жаждет их, как он сам жаждет их, даже если отрицает это. — Барабаны, Доктор, их стук в моих костях.

Он успевает заметить, как губы Доктора шепчут слова прощания, но барабаны гудят в его ушах и он закрывает глаза на этот мир.

 

Когда он снова открывает их дольше, чем на пару минут, он умирает на руках Доктора и смутно удивляется, как, во имя Рассилона, это могло случиться? Это достаточно важно, чтобы вспомнить — а! Люси, пистолет, переворот, и может он ну хотя бы раз победить Доктора, это просто нечестно. И Доктор, что-то бормочущий о том, чтобы держать его в ТАРДИС — Мастеру нравится его реакция. Как собачку, да, и никакое количество коров не сохранит их счастье надолго. Они свихнутся по-настоящему быстрее, чем за месяц.

Конечно, это всегда было возможным, поскольку он всегда довольно беспечен, когда слушает барабаны. Только дурак забыл бы подготовиться, а он не дурак. Есть кольцо, и, может, вернуться в нормальную форму получится не сразу, но это дает ему некоторую вольность в отношении умирания, если момент того требует, и ему кажется, что момент в кои-то веки именно такой.

Он получает огромное удовольствие, сообщая Доктору, куда засунуть его предложение (метафорически, конечно), прежде чем умирает, поскольку барабаны, похоже, не успеют вернуться. В конце концов до Доктора дойдет, что его провели. Он надеется оказаться рядом, чтобы увидеть лицо Доктора, когда он это поймет.


End file.
